happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
2 Krills 1 Land
2 Krills 1 Land is a Happy Feet fan-fiction short written by MarioFan65. Characters *Bill *Will *Bill's father (mentioned) *Will's father (mentioned) *Hungry Adélie Penguin *Leopard Seal Transcript (In a swarm of krills, there was a brave krill named Will and a friendy krill named Bill.) *Will: Man, i'm bored and what can we do Bill. *Bill: I don't know and this is a complete waste of time... *Will: I wish, we should go to a land with snow since we we're riding on a leopard seal. *Bill: Hey! That's a great idea Will! Let's Go! *Will: Alright! (When Bill and Will leaves Krill World, they went to a unnamed land in Antarctica that look like a lake-like pond and they have arrive into the land) *Will: Where are we? *Bill: This is a unnamed land, my father didn't know this place before. *Will: So my father does. *Bill: That's right, no more mommys and daddys for you! *Will: *laughs* ARE YOU KRILLING SERIOUS? *Bill: Yes and look at this ice rock, it's cool. *Will: Never heard of it before. (When Bill and Will went to a ice rock, they continue talking) *Bill: *yawns* I'm tired and let's take a nap. *Will: Okay and it have to better than Emperor-Land *sleeps with Bill*. *Hungry Adélie Penguin: Hm..... I want to eat shrimp. *walk and saw 2 krills sleeping* KRILL! KRILL! KRILL! *runs* *Will: *wakes up* Bill!, a penguin is going after us! *Bill: Let's run! (When Bill and Will jumps off and run to get away from the hungry adelie penguin, he chases Bill and Will and they jumped off the land to see a leopard seal staring at them.) *Bill: *worried* Um...Will...we...have...a...problem. *scared* *Will: From what? *Bill: It's a leopard seal! *Leopard Seal: Grrrrrrr... (When the two krill screams, they went back to the land and a leopard seal lands on the land to eat a hungry adelie penguin, and two krills. The leopard seal starts chasing them while the Hungry Adelie Penguin eat them into there dead and starts becoming scared. Now, the two krills are in the adelie penguin body which is the stomach.) *Bill: *wakes up* Where are we? *Will: *wakes up* I don't know. *Bill: WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET HELP! *Will: Bill? You don't need to get mad. *Bill: We're trap! BECAUSE OF YOU! *Will: I'm sorry and i will never do it again. *Bill: Will! i'm almost gonna fart... *Will: Hurry and do it! *Bill: *jumps in the green water* Gross!, there germs out there and i'm.............gonnnaaa............. (farts) (When the bubbles comes, the krills are inside the bubbles and it's make the adelie penguin burp and the leopard seal eats him.) *Bill: Oh No! were trapped again! *Will: Were doomed When the leopard seal is eating the adelie penguin, the krills are in the throat. *Will: Wow! were lucky to die! *Bill: This is all your fault and what are we gonna do! A hole appears from the removing blood of the adelie penguin throat *Bill: Will! were free! *Will: Let's go (When the krills escaped the dead adelie penguin body, a skua pops them out of the water and they are being sent in the water.) *Bill: Free at last!.... *Will: Good job Bill, you saved the day! *Bill: Good old times. *Will: Yeah and we will never go back to this land ever again. *Bill: Yeah and best friends forever. *Will: I know. THE END Trivia *This is MarioFan65's first fan-fiction to feature the main characters, Bill and Will. *The leopard seal that is looking at Bill and Will is not Leopardy, but it is a other leopard seal similar to him who is a semi-part of the Polar Bear Squad. *This is MarioFan65's second fan-fiction to feature blood after The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony, another fan-fiction story on the Lion King Fanon Wiki. Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions